


Not really a crush

by whatamistake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Noya-centric, One Shot, Rare Pairings, So daichi only appears for a second, oblivious nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamistake/pseuds/whatamistake
Summary: Short stories where Asahi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Hinata and Yaku are mildly interested in Nishinoya.





	Not really a crush

Asahi was sloppy during practice. Missing easy spikes, bumping into his other team mates and in general, he was all over the place. Asahi was half-awake and the volleyball curved to what he thought was his direction. "Asahi-san! You're in my-" Nishinoya said and they crashed unceremoniously. "Damn it Asahi-san, your performance today is shit," Nishinoya said. "Get a grip and you need to snap out of whatever is distracting you. Also get your head out of the gutter and pull yourself together!" But Asahi couldn't hear Nishinoya at all. All he could process was that Nishinoya was on top of him and his face was too close. Everyone stopped practising to see a confusing scene unfold before them. A Nishinoya yelling words of encouragement while being on top of a distressed and very red Asahi.

* * *

Tanaka was changing and picked up what he thought was his jacket. He couldn't shove his arm half way and he realised that the jacket was really small. "Hey Noya-san, I think you have my-" Tanaka stopped mid-sentence. Nishinoya was wearing his jacket. His arms couldn't fit the sleeves, the jacket's length almost covered his entire thigh and the jacket was overall baggy on him. _He's so tiny, _Tanaka thought. Nishinoya clicked his tongue. "Tch, damned tall people," Nishinoya muttered under his breath. "Oi, Ryuu I think you have my jacket." Tanaka was shaking uncontrollably. "What?" Nishinoya said. "You, you..." Tanaka was wheezing. "You," Tanaka found the self-control to not burst out laughing. He wiped a tear or two. "Anyways how's the weather down there, Noya-san?" Tanaka asked. It took a moment for Nishinoya to process what Tanaka asked. Nishinoya kicked the changing lockers harshly and Tanaka found himself pinned to the wall. "HUH? CARE TO REPEAT THAT RYUU?" Nishinoya asked menacingly. Tanaka found himself highly flustered. "HURRY UP YOU TWO." Daichi muffled voice called. Tanaka quickly exchanged jackets with Nishinoya and rushed out of the changing room. And throughout the day, Nishinoya was really confused on why Tanaka was so fidgety and awkward around him. 

* * *

Nishinoya was having difficulties. He couldn't reach the volleyballs on the top shelves. He felt a figure behind him and seemingly helped with the too-high-to-reach problem. Nishinoya turned around. "Oh! Thanks Tsukishima-" Tsukishima snickered. "It must be troubling to have the height of an elementary schooler," Tsukishima said. Nishinoya jumped on top of Tsukishima and yanked his glasses off. "I dare you to say that again, bastard!" Nishinoya said. "Hah! I bet you can't because you can't see how tall you are anymore," Nishinoya said triumphantly. "Nishinoya-san. It doesn't work like that. Everything may seem more blurry to me but I can still tell you're 160 cm," Tsukishima said in a deadpanned voice. Nishinoya looked confused. "To dumb it down for you, without my glasses, I see everything in 144p vision," "You're kidding. How many fingers am I holding right now?" Nishinoya asked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Nishinoya! Give back Tsukishima's glasses!" Daichi yelled. Tsukishima was crouching down to Nishinoya's level, as if to mock his height. Despite the fact Tsukishima was bending, Nishinoya had to tippy-toe to reach Tsukishima's face. "Here, can you see everything in HD vision now?" Noya said, almost sarcastically. Tsukishima froze. But he soon realised that he was staring too deeply into Nishinoya's eyes. Tsukishima stood up straight quickly and turned around. "Yes Nishinoya-san. I can see everything _clearly _now." He replied as he readjusted his glasses. His face felt hot and his ears were probably red as well.

* * *

Hinata was warming up for volleyball practice. He felt the need to drink and took three big gulps out of his water bottle. Before he swallowed, a person roughly grabbed his shoulders and a familiar boisterous and energetic voice rang out. "Hey Shouyo-" Startled, Hinata squeezed his water bottle too tightly and water sprayed all over Nishinoya. Hinata quickly turned to face Nishinoya, wanting to apologise but his mouth was still filled with water. Nishinoya shook himself and wrung the water out of his sport uniform. And what was visible underneath his wet shirt was quite the treat. Hinata felt his face heating up. Nishinoya ran his hands through his wet bangs. "Damn it Shouyo, you've got me all wet." Nishinoya said. Hinata spat out the remaining water in his mouth.

* * *

Yaku and Lev decided to walk outside after their practice match with Karasuno. "Lev you were utter shit in the practice match against Karasuno. Please pay more attention to Kenma when he is giving you advice." Yaku said. "But, but, Hinata is too quick, I had trouble blocking him," Lev whined. "Oh, Shrimpy? Yeah, he's pretty quick," "Even though you call him shrimpy, you're not that much taller than him," Lev said bluntly. Yaku then proceeded to give Lev his signature kick. But Lev knew this was coming the moment he insulted Yaku's height, afterall, he's been kicked by him plenty of times. Lev dodged and moved to the side. Yaku missed and had an unstable landing. _Shit, I'm going to fall, _Yaku thought. But coincidentally, he had a magical encounter with Nishinoya, who was right around the corner. Their eyes met each others. Nishinoya, as a libero in general, probably perceived Yaku as a volleyball needing to be saved before he/it hit the ground. Nishinoya on a reflex, grabbed (received) Yaku (a.k.a the volleyball) before he crash landed onto the ground (the court). And Yaku fell into Nishinoya's arms. "Nice receive," Lev said. "Hey, hey Yaku, did I use the term correctly?" Yaku didn't know whether he wanted to thank Lev or kick his ass. Because he would enjoy this moment much more if Lev wasn't there. But if Lev wasn't there to insult him, he wouldn't be in this promising situation in the first place. "Morisuke-kun, are you alright?" Nishinoya asked. Yaku couldn't respond and stayed in his arms for another 10 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored to you by: not letting other people finish their sentences  
Also, here's a drinking game for y'all. Take a shot every time I typed "Nishinoya."


End file.
